Talk:Manu Digvijay Singh
Mr. Manu Digvijay Singh , 33 years , is an IIM ( Bangalore ) Alumnus. He was working with Standard Chartered Bank as a Director upto 20th March 2009. He has 11 years of corporate work experience. He is son of Mr. Rajender Singh Malik ( Village Ujhana) and Savitri Devi ( Village Mirch pur)He spent his child hood in the villages of Haryana. He studied in village schools till 9th std. he did his 10th from Sr. Model School Hisar. He did his graduation from Govt. College Hisar. He has a universsity colour for Quizzing. He his married and has 3 daughters( elder one 10 years and younger-twins-8 years). It was the Mumbai attacks that awakened him to his responsibility towards the nation. He is interested in issue based politics and to politics of rabble rousing. In His own Words: Why am I contesting elections? Mumbai attacks made me realize that beyond these normal struggles of life, I have a duty to my country. Duty to make it a better place for our future generations. What made me think was the gap in the quality of politics when it is compared with any other aspect of India. We are a fairly hard working, intelligent and humble people. When it comes to our politicians, everything reverses. They don’t work, they are usually dumb at real issues facing people and very very arrogant. I believe that people like me who have struggled to earn their living, who have considered hard before spending a hundred rupees at some point of their life, who dreamt and achieved as well as failed and got up, have to get into politics if we need to make our governments work in our interest. How can we change this? Social service wont work. Just look at this. Government of India will spend about Rs 9,00,00,00,00,000.00 ( Rs. 9 Lac crore). And equally large sum will be spent by all the other state governments together. There is not other way to educate 30 crore Indians, build roads, build electricity system, healthcare, create responsive judiciary and police but to control and direct this large spend in the right direction. We need stop pilferage of these funds.Why? Because this our money. We pay all of this by taxes on petrol, cars, soaps, medicines, eat out, watch a movie and a very small proportion by way of income tax. In India, all these things are costly because government levies huge taxes on these and then spends this money the way it pleases them. We just live in a society where government is virtually non existent. If India is underdeveloped after 60 years of Independence and Germany, Japan, South Korea and Singapore all build their basic public infrastructure with 15 years of starting off, it is because of inefficient usage of public money. Only politicians can stop this pilferage and inefficiency. Since existing ones do not wish to change all this, we need to become politicians ourselves. Lets change politics to a profession where intelligence, humility and hard work counts. That’s what I intend to do. For this we need to make three fundamental changes. First, we need a new political party that is run by the writ of members and not by senior leaders. This requires that each candidate wins his mandate from members and not by of favor called “ticket” the tamasha that engulfs Indian politics every election season. If ordinary Indians are fine when it comes electing the Parliamentarians why can’t same ordinary folks help decide who should be on ballot. The “ticket system” is fundamentally undemocratic and unless we force the parties to end this, our ballot paper will be bereft of real choice. This “ticket system” will ensure that more and more people are turned away from political process and finally ensure only mobs vote and hence only mobsters get elected. This has been going on for past 20 years and we need to reverse this process. Second, politics has to be done with contributions from ordinary people and not from the corruption generated funds. We as citizens have to get used to the idea of contributing to political campaigns. There is no other way to stop the excessive influence of vested interests. Politicians need money to contest elections, run office once in power, political parties need money to run themselves. We can either agree to a small but direct cost or we can keep paying through our nose all the time. Three, lets give up complacency and bring some urgency to this issue. We have no reason to wait for 50 years for this change if this can happen in less than 5 years. Its not difficult to bring this change as its wholly dependent on our willingness to act. So lets not wait for change, lets not hope for change, lets not hope that things will get alright in future because they haven’t actually. Things change only when we choose to act. Lets act.